The present invention relates to casement hinges for windows and more particularly towards improved track pivots of casement hinges.
The casement window has a window sash moveably mounted within a frame by a pair of hinges mounted between the window frame and the top of the window sash. It is typical that such a hinge has a track moveable relative to the window and a sash arm connectable thereto. A support arm extends between the sash and the sash arm. The support arm interconnects the track and the sash arm, with the support arm being pivotably connected to the sash arm and to the track. The sash arm is, in turn, pivotably connected to a mounting shoe which is supported and guided for movement lengthwise of the track.
A variation of the hinge includes an intervening link between the sash arm and the moveable shoe to provide for an offset sash arm. Such hinge typically include a separate intervening link between the support arm and the moveable shoe to provide further support.
When window hinges of the above type are installed, proper operation and sealing of the window requires that the fixed track pivot, which is usually between the support arm and the window frame, be properly located relative to the window sash. Over the life of the window, the proper location of the fixed track pivot may change to slight shifting of the window, window frame, etc. resulting in a sag in the sash. Sash sag is a condition formed when the sash and the frame of the window are not longer square to each other when in the closed position, or the edge of the sash which is opposite the hinges seems to sag in comparison to the frame of the window. As a result, the window may not seal tightly or even open and close properly.
A solution to the above has usually required that the hinge track be provided with slotted holes and the hinge mounting screws in the slotted holes be removed to allow for shifting of the track. However, repeated removal of the screws can result in gradual loosening of the strength of the mounting. Furthermore, settling of the frame to properly position the window sash can necessitate that the window be first opened to allow access to the hinge for adjustment and then closed to check for sash alignment.
It has been proposed in the art to provide for a connection for adjustable holdings two window hardware members together. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Re-Issue Pat. No. 35,635. In this arrangement, there is provided a pivot adjustment for the connection between the sash support arm and the track which includes a eccentric shaft to thereby provide means for adjusting the connection.
The means for adjusting the connection require the use of a wrench. This reference also does not teach the ability to adjust the connection between the sash support arm and the sash arm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and easily adjustable connection between the sash and sash support arm.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an improvement in a hinge assembly suitable for use in a casement window wherein the hinge assembly includes a track, a sash arm having a first sash arm end connected to the track and a second sash arm end connected to the casement window, and a sash support arm having a first sash support arm end pivotably connected to the track and a second sash support arm end pivotably connected to the sash arm, the improvement wherein the second sash support arm is connected to the sash arm by a connecting member, and wherein the connecting member is connected through a sash arm aperture and a sash support arm aperture, the improvement wherein the connecting member comprises a cylindrical stud portion having a first stud end and a second stud end, the stud portion extending through the sash arm cylindrical aperture, a cylindrical shaft connected to the second stud end, the cylindrical shaft extending through the sash support arm cylindrical opening, the cylindrical shaft being eccentric with respect to the stud portion, and a recess formed in a free end of the cylindrical shaft, the recess being designed to receive a tool to permit rotational movement of the connecting member to thereby permit change of a sash support arm pivot axis.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is also provided an arrangement for adjusting the length of the sash arm. In this embodiment, there is provided an arrangement wherein the sash support arm has a first arm segment and a second arm segment, the first arm segment having a first arm segment first end and a first arm segment second end, the second arm segment having a second arm segment first end and a second arm segment second end, the first arm segment first end being pivotably connected to the sash arm and the second arm segment second end being pivotably connected to the track, the first arm segment second end, the second arm segment first end being in an overlying co-planar relationship, with means for securing the first arm segment and the second arm segment, together in an adjustable manner adjacent the first arm segment second end and the second arm segment first end.
In the preferred embodiment, the means for securing the first arm segment and the second arm segment together comprise a threaded aperture formed in one of the arm segments, and a slot formed in the other of the arm segments with a machine screw threadedly engaged with the treaded aperture. Preferably, the threaded aperture is formed in the first arm segment and the slot is formed in the second arm segment.
Also, in a preferred embodiment, there is provided a second slot formed in the second arm segment and a guide member formed in the first arm segment.